


Teasing Sisters

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yabu having sometimes with Kei's sisters. They show a lot of things to Yabu. What did they show anyway? It makes Yabu giggles so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing Sisters

**Title:** Teasing Sisters  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Yabu/Inoo  
 **Genre:** Romance, a little comedy  
 **Summary:** Yabu having sometimes with Kei's sisters. They show a lot of things to Yabu. What did they show anyway? It makes Yabu giggles so much.  
 **A/N:** This is a sequel for my ['Teasing Mom'](http://inookei-22.livejournal.com/3793.html) fic. And, no color code for today, I'm a bit busy with math test *sulk*

\----------------------------------  
Yabu wakes up, then he smiles seeing his boyfriend sleeping face beside him, he kisses Kei’s forehead.  
“mmm Kou-chan…” Kei mumble I his sleep. Yabu giggles as he heard that. When he just wanted to get up from the bed, Kei’s mothr opens the door slowly.  
  
“Ah, Kota, you have awakened. Why don’t you take a shower and come down.” She says with her angelic smile. Yabu smile when he sees that, it is just exactly the same as Kei’s angelic smile. “Oh, and let Kei be. He’s such sleep head when it’s day off.” She continued, then she closed the door again after Yabu said ‘Yes’.  
  
\--  
  
After he had his bath, he goes down stairs, just like as he told by Kei’s mother.  
“Good morning, Inoo-san, Keiri-chan, Aki-chan.” Said Yabu politely as he walks down the stair.  
  
 “Good morning Kota, come here, have a breakfast.” Kei’s mother said it nicely, Keiri and Aki also greets him back. “Or you want to wait for Kei?” she continued.  
  
“Ah, thank you, but I think I’ll wait for Kei.” He declines the offer. Then he walks towards Keiri, Aki, and Kei’s mother.  
  
“If so, then I’ll do some chores. Can you please watch over Keiri and Aki for me? They sometimes fight, I don’t want that to happen.” Kei’s mother asked Yabu. Yabu, being a polite kid, he just agrees to it. After saying ‘Thank You’ to Yabu, Kei’s mother go to the kitchen.  
  
“Nee, Kota-niichan, let’s watch some video!” said Aki nicely, she has an evil smile on her face.  
“Sou yo! Let’s watch some video!” Keiri agrees and has an evil smile too. Aki and Keiri look at each other with a smirk on their face.  
  
“Ah, sure.” Yabu just answer. Then, Keiri takes some videos, and play it on TV. Aki tap the space between she and Keiri on the couch, signaling Yabu to sit there. As the video starts, he giggles hard, and smiles widely.  
  
\--  
  
In the other hand, Kei just wakes up, noticing Yabu is not in his side. He stands up and walks to his door. He’s going to look for Yabu down stair, he thought that maybe Yabu having a breakfast with his mother. He walks lazily, while still has ‘I-am-sleepy’ face on his face. He walks slowly on the stair, until he sees what Keiri, Aki and Yabu doing. He runs down, his sleepy face turns into panic face.  
  
“No, no no no! Turn that off! Who said you can watch those?!” said Kei angrily. Want to know what they are watching? They are watching the 5 years old Kei crying hysterically over a clown.  
  
“It’s on the shelf, it’s mean we can watch them.” Said Aki in sarcastic tone. Kei tried to block the TV with his body, but, the TV is just bigger than him, they still can see the crying Kei.  
  
“Give up, niichan! We still can see it!” said Keiri, her tone sounds like she’s winning over something. Yabu just giggles, both because the cute reaction Kei has, and because the cute crying Kei. Well, of course Kei won’t give up, he’s clever, so he headed to the DVD player and turns it off.  
  
“Now you can’t see it, can you?” Kei sounds happy. He has wide smile on his face.  
  
“If so, then we’ll just see this!” said Aki while holding a big and thick photo album. Kei shock sees that, and he started to blush. He’s about to take the album but Keiri block him.  
  
“You’re not so strong are you, niichan?” Keiri said with a teasing tone.  
  
“What’s on the album anyway? Why are you blushing over it?” Yabu has a curiosity.  
  
“Let’s see it!” Aki excitedly open the album. The album contain the little Kei bathing, wearing a dress, playing dolls with his sister, and many more embarrassing picture for Kei.  
  
“Wow, he’s so cute, nee.” Said Yabu in amaze. Kei keep trying to get the photo album, but Keiri has unusual power t hold him back, she strong.  
  
“Stop! Stop! Close the album Aki! I’m your big brother, listen and do as I said!” Kei yells. “And you! Stop blocking me!” he yells to Keiri too. “Kota! Why are you participating with them?” he also yells to Kota.  
  
“Fine, fine, you always use your authority as big brother to thread us! That’s unfair.” Aki said closing the album, but of course she’s not going to stop teasing.  
  
“Why are you so mad Kei? They are just being friendly to me.” Said Yabu.  
“Yes, Kota-niichan is right!” Keiri nods over and over again.  
  
“I just don’t like that!” Kei still has angry face.  
  
“Fine, no videos, no album photos…” Aki stops, “but let’s just read this, it’s clipping that my LOVELY BROTHER made.” Aki continued as she takes out a white clipping. Kei gaps.  
  
“It has everything about you, Kou-niichan. My brother made it, every magazine interview, cross talks, gossips, everything about you, there are also some papapics there.” Keiri explains. Kei blush so hard. He tried to get the clipping but Keiri hold him again. Yabu takes a look at it and open it. Yes, it has everything about him, also the latter he gave for Kei. He smiles as he sees that thick clipping.  
  
“Ah mou! Please, just please stop! I beg you stop!” Kei doesn’t struggle anymore, he just sits on the floor helplessly. Yabu giggles.  
  
“Thank you Keiri-chan, Aki-chan, but I think I have seen enough. Now, can you please excuse me and your brother?” said Yabu gently. Aki and Keiri nods.  
  
\--  
  
Kei and Yabu go to Kei’s room. Kei’s eyes just almost teary. His cheek is blushing hard. He also pout.  
  
“Come on, don’t look that sad.” Yabu tried to make the pout stop.  
  
“I just hate it! Hate it!” he yelled.  
  
“Hate about what? Why you hate it?”  
  
“It’s just embarrassing! I … I … I’m afraid that you might hate what you just saw and leave me. You might don’t want having such boyfriend like I am, those photos, video, clipping too. I’m afraid you’ll hate me for making that clipping.” He explain all things that bother him. Yabu giggles.  
  
“No, it’s okay. I won’t leave you because of that. I love you for who you are. I don’t care about those photos, videos or anything. I know the real you, and I love you for that. That’s why you don’t need to make fuss over that. Okay? Now get rid of that pout and sad face.” Yabu said nicely.  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yes, really. I mean it. I love you so much Kei.” Said Yabu as he kiss Kei’s forehead.  
  
“I love you too!” Kei cuddle to Yabu. They just didn’t know that Aki and Keiri giggling seeing them like that behind the door of Kei’s room. Yes, their plan to make Kei angry is succeed.  
  
~End~

 

\--------------------------------------  
How was it?  
I hope you like it~  
Please leaves me a comment, tell me what you think about this~  
And,  
Thank you for reading!


End file.
